Distúrbia
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: O distúrbio bipolar também conhecido como distúrbio de humor, é uma doença caracterizada por episódios repetitivos de mania de depressão. A vida dela era assim mais ele nunca notou e agora ela esta pior do que ele imaginava.


**Fic:**Distúrbio

**Autora:**Tamara Soares (eu)

**Shipper:**Sesshoumaru e Rin

**Sinopse:**O distúrbio bipolar também conhecido como distúrbio de humor, é uma doença caracterizada por episódios repetitivos de mania de depressão. A vida dela era assim mais ele nunca notou e agora ela esta pior do que ele imaginava.

**Capitulo 1 "Olá Sesshoumaru- sama!"**

**Viver:**_ter vida; existir. Durar, perdurar. Habitar, morar. Alimentar-se. Ter como meio de vida. Passar a vida. Dedicar-se inteiramente. Conviver. Passar a vida._

**Vivo:**_quem tem vida; animado. Intenso, forte; vivaz. De uso correto e usual. Fervoroso, ardente. Acesso, acalorado, eficaz. Diligente, ligeiro. Esperto, matreiro. Diz-se de cor forte, chamativa. Criatura viva. Debrum de cor contrastante com a da peça debruada._

Às vezes nós seres humanos fingimos não ver o que se passa em nossa volta não vemos o quanto somos egoístas mesquinhos e principalmente cruéis...

Entrou ali observando com frieza tudo ao seu redor observando o quanto mesquinho foi ao não ver o que fez a criança, observou muita das pessoas ali que brincavam de boneca de carrinhos fingiam esta voando e esta vivendo em um mundo onde não há maldade onde tudo é sonho onde tudo é .... irreal ele pensou.

Andou entra as salas observando os pacientes cada um deles mais louco que o outro

- socorro! Me ajude eles querem tirar meu filho de mim- gritava uma mulher o segurando pelo braço logo dois homens de branco(1) a tiraram de lá.

Ele continuou a caminha tentando não olhar aquilo ele queria mesmo dizer olhar aqueles loucos... mais ele era responsável por aquilo ele deveria ter visto ele deveria ter cuidado dela, mais ele não o fez ele como ela disse foi sujo e merecia o pior dos castigos mais ela esta ali era muito mais que um castigo era pior do que a morte...

_#- você é um monstro eu te odeio seu maldito- gritava a moça sendo segurada por um guarda_

Monstro essa palavra era detestável e fria tão fria como ele

- que bom que veio Sesshoumaru- disse um rapaz de olhos violetas e um pouco inexpressivos

- sempre venho quando você me liga hakudoshi- disse ele mais frio que o possível

- eu sei não precisa ser assim tão..._frio-_disse tentando animar o primo mais não foi o que aconteceu o homem suspirou cansado – ela teve uma forte crise hoje

- porque?- ele perguntou tentando não se aborrecer

- eu não sei ela tem distúrbio bipolar (2) porcaria deveria saber que isso acontece- disse irritado- dessa vez ela se insinuou para um enfermeiro aquele tarado...- ele disse com amargura

- o que esse enfermeiro fez?- perguntou frio e ameaçadoramente

- nada- disse baixo querendo esconder alguma coisa de sesshoumaru - porque eu cheguei na hora porque se não ela estaria livre e pronta para fazer alguma loucura

- esta bem- disse Sesshoumaru também suspirando cansado. Sua "irmã" estava lhe causando tantos problemas desde que fora internada que se ate tivesse cabelos negros estariam brancos agora

- como izayoi esta lidando com tudo isso?- perguntou Hakudoshi- não a vejo a seis meses

- ela me culpou no inicio mais agora esta melhor ainda mais por saber que esta cuidando dela- disse ele olhando para janela- como consegue tomar conta de tantos loucos?- perguntou frio observando as feições que hakudoshi tinham e elas não eram nada boas

- eles tem distúrbios sesshoumaru não são louco e sua irmã também esta aqui- disse dessa vez agressivo

- mais minha irmã como você diz logo vai se cura- disse dessa vez como se fosse uma afirmativa

- não sesshoumaru – diz o homem de olhos violetas triste- ela esta cada vez pior não quer tomar os medicamentos não quer viver a vida dela apenas quer pular como os outros quer morrer logo entende?- ele assentiu com a cabeça- me desculpe dizer isso mais você a esta matando

- eu?- ele dessa vez foi grosso algo nunca visto pelo primo- ela entrava em meu quarto se deitava comigo eu sou apenas um homem- dessa vez ele mostrou tanta raiva na voz raiva antes nunca vista por ninguém nem mesmo pela mãe- ela esta fazendo isso com ela mesma.

- não ela não faria, você tem 30 anos ela tem 16 você é experiente ela não é você é noivo ela não sabe no que são iguais?- ele se levantou da cadeira com raiva encarando o primo- você a ama e mesmo assim nega e joga com ela assim como ela o ama e joga com você esse jogo começou quando você resolveu ter uma relação extra conjugal com sua irmã

- ela não é minha irmã!- gritou ele- inuyasha é meu irmão diz ele convicto

- como o mundo da voltas não é?- ele foi irônico- inuyasha seu irmã nunca disse isso talvez esteja dizendo isso por achar que eu não vou culpar você

- doutor taishou desculpe interrompê-lo mais tem de ver como esta à senhorita Matsumoto- disse a secretaria

- tudo bem Kikyou- disse hakudoshi- me acompanhe sesshoumaru logo depois vamos ver Rin!

_##_

_Ele estava no quarto olhou a sua noiva e quase esposa Sarah que dormia calmamente, foi ate a janela de seu quarto observou as luzes da piscina ligadas e um corpo move-se pela água que deveria estar quente pensou ele com um sorriso no rosto voltou a observa a irmã ali ela estava nua pode observar as belas curvas que aquela simples menina de 15 anos possuía e sabia que ela estava o vendo e por isso continuava ali._

_Desceu as escadas da casa sem fazer barulho para não acorda Izayoi e nenhum empregado como se enganasse a governanta que andava de olho nele há semanas, ele sabia que inuyasha não estava em casa e provavelmente ninguém o veria ali com a irmã. Foi ate a piscina onde encontrou a irmã ainda tomando banho_

_#- isso não é hora não acha?- perguntou sarcástico#_

_#- não- disse fria mais com um tom que ele conhecia- não devia esta transando com sua mulher?- dessa vez foi cínica#_

_#- ela não é minha mulher- disse frio- ainda- ele sorriu a fazendo sorrir- vai ficar doente sabia?#_

_#- se importa?- perguntou nadando ate perto de onde ele estava na borda da piscina observando que ele estava apenas de roupão e era apenas mesmo o roupão#_

_#- claro que sim você é minha irmã rin- dessa vez ele foi irônico a fazendo rir mais ainda- porque não acredita em mim?#_

_#- porque tudo nessa vida tem um preço- ela dessa vez foi fria- e se para eu ser sua irmã você tem que ser assim- ela fez menção de dizer frio- prefiro não ser sua irmã#_

_#- e o que quer que eu seja?- perguntou já sabendo a resposta#_

_#- porque não entra na piscina?- ela perguntou alegre – esta tão bom e sei que veio preparado par isso!#_

_Sesshoumaru sorriu um sorriso único um sorriso que só sua garotinha via um sorriso que Rin sempre guardava pois sabia que poderia ser sempre o ultimo. Tirou o roupão mostrando estar completamente nu por baixo entrou na piscina devagar Rin gargalho ao ver a cara que ele fez ao corpo quente entrar na água que estava gelada_

_#- como consegue se molhar nessa água gelada- ele perguntou ela foi ate ele o beijando nos lábios e#_

_#- simples eu não estou com frio e sim com calor- ela o beijou dessa vez mais profundo ele correspondeu ao beijo em uma mesma intensidade ela mordia o lábio inferior dele sensualmente fazendo como que ele a imprensasse na borda da piscina de maneira única- assim pode acabar acordando alguém- ela dessa vez foi cínica#_

_#- como se você se importasse- disse ele sarcástico#_

_Ela tinha as pernas enlaçadas na cintura dele o beijava de maneira louca e nada sutil, ele não estava se preocupando com aquilo queria apenas diversão a diversão que apenas sua irmã poderia dar, poderia ter um prazer único. Ele já estava dentro dela a fazia gemer seu nome baixinho fazia ela agir de maneira insana_

_#- o que sua preciosa noiva acharia disso?- perguntou entre os gemidos – ela não iria gostar ahh- gemeu- de ver você abusando de sua irmã 15 anos mais jovem#_

_#- primeiro Sarah tem sono de pedra segundo não sei o que faria e terceiro você não é minha irmã- ele mostrou apenas esta querendo se satisfazer o que em poucos minutos depois foi certo#_

_Ele saiu da piscina colocando o roupão e indo embora Rin ficou ali olhando logo depois começou a brincar com a água, mais exatamente a dançar_

_#- viu príncipe William ele me ama- ela dizia ao nada e rindo sempre feliz assim era Rin a menina meiga gentil e quase sempre alegre ela nunca fazia nada de mal nem mostrava raiva as vezes ficava trancadas em seu quarto sempre que fazia isso ninguém se preocupava#_

_Sesshoumaru entrou na casa indo subir para seu quarto mais um par de olhos castanhos claros o olhava e o impediu de subir_

_#- olhe o que esta fazendo sesshoumaru- disse a velha senhora de seus 65 anos- sua irmã toda vez que faz isso fica dois dias trancada no quarto- disse ela#_

_#- não se meta se não já sabe- disse ele frio a ignorando e subindo as escadas entrou no quarto indo ate a cama#_

_#- onde estava?- perguntou a noiva com sono ela devia ter acabado de acorda#_

_#- fui tomar um banho mais já votei#_

_##_

Talvez se tivesse escutado a governanta ela estaria bem e curada nunca havia notado o quanto ela estava mal o quanto ela bebia o quanto ela se _drogava..._ sentiu uma culpa uma imensa culpa.

- ola senhorita Matsumoto- falava Hakudoshi a moça de olhos azuis que sorria- como se sente hoje?

- melhor acho que posso ate escrever um livro- disse feliz- mais a senhorita Kikyou não me deixou

- ela não pode lhe dar uma caneta e perigoso para sua saúde- disse hakudoshi- sabe que não pode receber isso

- claro que posso- disse toda altiva- posso tudo eu sou livre –ela levantou e começou a andar e dançar com o vento- esta vendo? Eu estou ótima por favor me deixa escrever eu termino hoje meu livro eu juro.

- sabe que não posso- disse ele sendo observado por sesshoumaru- Sakura sente-se – ele preparava uma injeção como se soubesse o que aconteceria.

- ME DEIXA! – a mulher que a pouco estava feliz agora mostrou ser totalmente agressiva atacando o medico este a segurou com força dando tempo a enfermeira que aplicou o sedativo na jovem que desmaiou instantaneamente.

- kikyou por favor peça ao doutor Bankotsu que cuide dela por hoje- disse hakudoshi

- mais ela é paciente do doutor Naraku- disse Kikyou

- ele não trabalha mais conosco eu o peguei – ele disse a fazendo sorrir feliz enfim se viu livre daquele medico nojento

- quem é essa tal de naraku?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- um médico especializado mais é um canalha ele abusava de algumas pacientes- disse rosnando- maldito mereceu o que aconteceu- disse lembrando do que aconteceu

- e o que aconteceu?- perguntou

- rin cortou o pênis dele- disse encarando Sesshoumaru

- como?- perguntou curioso

- ele tentou proteger o enfermeiro que tentava abusar de Rin- ele sorriu diabolicamente- eu não contei por não achar conveniente

- tudo relacionado a rin é conveniente- disse Sesshoumaru serio- foi muito grave?

- como eu disse ela teve outra crise ficou totalmente descontrolada acabou pegando uma faca- ele engoliu seco- e partiu para cima de Naraku eu quando cheguei apenas vi o tarado segurando Rin que tinha as mãos sujas de sangue e naraku no chão gritando pra mim ela fez um favor aquele ali nunca mais vai levantar a cobra- ele riu mesmo sabendo que não tinha a menos graça do que Rin fez- isso custaria um processo...

- mais ele saberia que perderia não é?- Hakudoshi afirmou- um médico que abusa de internas loucas ele estaria totalmente ferrado

- foi à cena mais grotesca que já vi Rin fazer- disse hakudoshi- você não?

Sesshoumaru não disse nada apenas continuou a seguir o primo

_##_

_Era o ensaio de casamento de Sesshoumaru todos estavam a mesa se divertindo e jantando como uma família Rin já estava sendo vigiada pela mãe e por seus dois irmãos desde que a flagraram usando drogas ... ela parecia esta ótima._

_Um tempo depois todos pararam de observá-la e nem notaram que ela saiu da casa com dois homens que ela não conhecia._

_(1 h e 30 minutos depois)_

_A policia estava na casa vizinha acompanhando um caso bem estranho e muito complicado o casal que ligou disse ter encontrado uma jovem tomando banho em seu banheiro ela logo fugiu enrolada em uma cortina de Box._

_A porta da casa dos Taishou's foi tocada a governanta abriu e se surpreendeu ao ver que era a policia que pediu para falar com Izayoi e Sesshoumaru_

_#- o que minha filha fez?- perguntou Izayoi#_

_#- senhor entenda que minha irmã esta em uma situação difícil se a prendeu a deixe lá por dois dias- disse sesshoumaru frio#_

_#- sua irmã entrou na casa do vizinho de vocês entrou no banheiro e tomou banho- disse o policial- nua#_

_#- e ela tomaria banho vestida?- perguntou Sesshoumaru alterado Rin havia acabado com seu ensaio de casamento#_

_#- os donos da casa deram queixas porque um colar desapareceu e o colar pertencia a filha mais velha do casal que faleceu há duas semanas- disse o policial- sua irmã pulou a janela do banheiro enrolada em uma cortina de Box e fugiu#_

_#- ótimo!- exclamou izayoi- policial minha filha esta mostrando ter uma doença mental.#_

_#- senhora se a senhora não pode cuidar de sua filha eu tenho que fazer meu trabalho ela deverá ser presa por invasão de domicilio e furto além de que os donos da casa podem dar queixas por danos morais- disse ele- com licença boa noite#_

_Izayoi chorou horrores ali Sesshoumaru depois de consolar a mãe não disse nada a ninguém ele saiu da casa indo atrás de Rin entrou no carro furioso e passou pelas ruas entrando na casa de uma amiga de Rin Sango_

_#- desculpe Sesshoumaru Rin não veio para cá não a vejo a dias- disse ela- nem parece mais a mesma#_

_#- sango você não sabe um lugar onde garotas que estão com problemas podem ir?- ele perguntou calmo#_

_#- bem tem um lugar mais- ela ficou quieta- uma lavanderia lá muita coisa ruim acontece#_

_Sesshoumaru logo depois de falar com Sango foi a tal lavanderia ela estava deserta sinal de que não havia ninguém ali ele entrou com calma foi andando ate um quarto onde viu uma cena que marcou sua vida por toda sua vida, rin estava deitada nua e desmaiada e tinha um homem em cima dela_

_#- saia!- Sesshoumaru rosnou- o que você fez com ela?!- perguntou com os olhos vermelhos feito sangue#_

_#- eu não fiz nada juro!- disse o homem muito assustado- ela veio ate mim e queria sexo daí ela tomou um monte de comprimidos eu juro que não fiz nada#_

_Sesshoumaru foi ate Rin a chamando mais ela não respondia...ela teve uma __**overdose**_

_##_

Cada lembrança acabava com ele cada pequeno detalhe da vida que ele nunca quis ter estava ali a sua frente sua irmã estava louca e ele estava morrendo aos poucos

- esta tudo bem?- perguntou Hakudoshi- está mais pálido que o normal

- estava lembrando de quando a encontrei- disse ele tentando parecer calmo- onde estamos indo?

- ver um outro paciente – ele disse- este paciente pensa que matou a esposa

- porque ele pensa isso?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- porque ele viu o filho matar a mãe ficou assim louco como você diz- ele respondeu

Entraram em uma sala onde tinha um homem de aparência grotesca tinha olhos arregalados barba comprida e um cabelo comprido totalmente bagunçado

- não cuida de seus pacientes Hakudoshi?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- claro que cuido mais esse ai é muito violento quando quer- diz ele indo ate o homem- Hiro como se sente hoje?

- por favor doutor tem que me prender eu posso matar de novo- dizia o homem aos pés de Hakudoshi

- hiro já lhe disse que você não matou ninguém é sua cabeça que esta fantasiando isso seu filho matou sua esposa- disse hakudoshi mais o homem não entendia continuava a implorar

Sesshoumaru observava aquela cena para ele aquilo era patético será que todo louco era assim? Ficou muito preocupado e se Rin ficasse assim? Neurótica não Rin se curaria

_- apenas diz isso para conseguirmos dormi a noite_

Era o que aquilo agora? Essa maldita voz essa voz que ele odiou

_- nos fizemos isso a ela você fez isso ela não teria atacado ninguém se não tivesse feito aquilo ela não se drogaria com mais facilidade ela estaria apenas depressiva como sempre_

Mais a depressão era ruim aquilo mostrava que ela estava e um ponto bastante critico da sua doença

_- você diz que ela irá ficar curada mais sabe que é mentira, você preferiu não enxergar que ela estava ali e você nunca viu_

O que era isso? Ele pensou estava viçando Insano ou algo do tipo? Não aquilo era sua consciência aquela que ele toda noite se recusará a acreditar.

_- sejamos francos meu caro você a sentenciou a loucura quando terminou tudo com ela_

_##_

_Rin estava deitada no quarto dela apenas pensava na vida estava um tão alegre ainda mais quando o irmão mais velho entrou no seu quarto_

_#- quer o que?- ela perguntou já se levantando- voltou bem rápido#_

_#- esta acabado Rin- ele simplesmente disse- eu marquei minha data de casamento é daqui a um mês#_

_Rin parecia estar em choque ele estava acabando com ela? O pior terminava com ela porque se casaria com Sarah não aquilo não era verdade ele a amava assim como ela o amava ele não podia fazer isso com ela_

_#- não pode!- ela falou alto- não pode- ela começou a bater nele com força muita força Sesshoumaru a segurava ela estava ficando totalmente descontrolada estava louca pensou ele no mesmo momento- não pode!- ela gritava isso a ele que tentava acalmá-la#_

_#- rin pare esta me machucando e se machucando- ele tentava acalmá-la mais tudo aquilo a fazia ficar mais nervosa- esta LOUCA!- aquilo foi à gota d'água ela não pensou duas vezes pegou uma caneta e voou para cima do irmão sesshoumaru tentava mais ela estava totalmente insana- AHHHHHH- ela o ferio com a caneta#_

_#- Sesshoumaru!- ela gritou vendo o que acabará de fazer feriu ele o que aconteceu? Porque tinha feito isso? Começou a chorar compulsivamente- me perdoa eu não queria#_

_##_

As coisas depois daquilo foram duras Rin passou 10 dias no seu quarto estava depressiva ela estava magra seu cabelo não brilhava mais

- ela não tem apenas o distúrbio bipolar- disse hakudoshi o tirando de seus devaneios e seguindo o primo

- eu sei- disse ele

- descobri que ela sofre também de Transtorno Mental- diz triste- tão jovem e com tantos problemas

- o que é isso?- perguntou Sesshoumaru

- ela tem acessos de raiva às vezes o que a doença dela não mostra sintomas disso pelo menos não conheço nenhum caso, no caso dela a pessoa pensa em suicídio e não em ferir alguém.

- ela vai se curar?- pela primeira vez ele perguntou a Hakudoshi

- eu não sei – ele respondeu sincero- já disse que acho que ela espera pela morte

- porque? ela é jovem e linda- disse sesshoumaru tentando entender- ela tem uma longa vida

- mais ela não quer essa vida- diz ele- ela quer você

- porque?- o yukai de cabelos prateados perguntou ao primo- porque eu?

- porque você a ama de verdade- diz o médico o olhando

- mais eu não a amo- afirmou

- então porque vem vê-la? Porque faz isso com ela?- perguntou o médico- ela talvez se curasse se você parasse de vir aqui

- porque eu não consigo dormi a noite com o que eu fiz a minha irmã Hakudoshi- diz ele

- vamos vê-la

Ele entraram em vários corredores mostrando que o hospital psiquiátrico de Tókio era bem maior do que ele imaginava, a cada passo o coração de Sesshoumaru estava a mil a cada curva a cada milésimo de segundo tudo aquilo mostrará uma coisa...

_Ele a amava mesmo que inconscientemente_

**Inconsciência:**_é não consciente. Que esta sem consciência. Que procede sem consciência. Leviano. Pessoa inconsciente.(3)_

Entrou em um quarto que tinha uma janela uma jovem de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros a olhava com um livro na mão ela sorria tão linda tão _inocente_...

**Inocente**: _inofensivo, inócuo. Insento de culpa, ou malicia. Cândido, puro. Pessoa inocente. Criança de tenra idade._

Mais ela no fundo não era inocente não era pura e muito menos inofensiva ela era todo o contrario disso mais ali agora Sesshoumaru viu uma pessoa fraca um ser humano comum e fraco como todos os outros

**Distúrbio:**_perturbação orgânica ou social._

- Olá Sesshoumaru –sama!- disse ela sorrindo ao homem de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares.

**Homens de branco quer dizer enfermeiros que cedam as pessoas contra sua vontade**

**Distúrbio bipolar como esta na sinopse é****tem por característica picos muito grandes de humor, em pouco espaço de tempo, pro lado da ****depressão****(ou**** distimia ou disforia), e pro lado da mania (euforia ou eutimia). Por estes dois aspectos também conhecemos este transtorno como psicose maníaco-depressiva. O doente sofre de mudanças de humor constantes, sendo perigoso e gastador em fases maníacas, e retraído, podendo se suícidar, no estado depressivo.**

**Inconsciência foi tirado da palavra INCONSCIENTE**

**Ola espero que gostem essa Fanfiction só deverá ter três capitulo curtos eu poderia ter jantado mais gostei assim.**

**Para quem não entendeu a Rin sofre de distúrbio de humor ou seja as vezes ele esta feliz alegre com raiva mais isso não chega a mostra agressividade mais o caso da Rin é especial há casos de quem fique com tanta raiva que acabe cometendo coisas horríveis como é o caso da Rin para o Hakudoshi isso é Transtorno mental, mais na verdade realmente a Rin tem apenas um Distúrbio Bipolar ou de humor.**

**Nesse primeiro capitulo podemos ver o que levou a Rin a se torna uma insana para o Sesshoumaru, e vimos que ele no fundo a ama mais como sempre é muito orgulhoso para admitir, ele parece ser um canalha e sujo mais a Rin não é inocente ela só tem uma doença, as pessoas que possuem essa doença são super ativos e gostam de viver a liberdade e aventuras a Rin como vimos na piscina gosta de viver aventuras.**

**Eu espero ser digna de Reviews e que gostem pois me aprofundei nisso**

**Kisses**

**Ja ne **

**30/11/08**


End file.
